User blog:Cabbage pult 74/Total Drama: Revenge of the All-Stars; Episode 3: Lies, Water Tides and the Idol Surprise
Chris: Last time on Total Drama: Revenge of the All-Stars: if the campers think that bulding a totem is easy, they better think again! In a quest to find pices for the teams, Eva and Jo showed to themselves the anger they have inside them, *showing Eva breaking the camera* it's fire! And the same fire it's appearently growing into the sweet and kind Samey, and the manipulative puppet master Alejandro. In the end, the brain of the Villians *showing Scarlett* devised a plan, that deemed the Heroes to lose, but nobody went home, instead they went to Exile Island, which is even worse than home. Who is going to lie to the integrity of their team? And who will fall to the ground? Find out right here in Total...Drama...Revenge of the All-Stars! The scene starts on the confessional, with Lindsay using it. Lindsay: *conf.* After some thoughts, I see myself as the weakest link here. I wish Tyler was here, he was my only true ally. I wonder how is Samey at that stinky island. Samey: *conf. in BI* I can't believe this! I found my true love! Before Amy! I never felt so good, I finally feel that i'm superior than Amy. Samey: *to Brick* Where have you been? You know that this place is dangerous. Brick: It isn't important. But I want to know, are you in love with Alejandro? Samey: And why you ask? Brick: Samey, the guy is dangerous. He is manipulative and strategic, he can get you eliminated if you don't pay attention. Samey: I know it, but I think he has changed. Brick: I'm just trying to warn you. Anyways, had luck with the idol? Samey: No, Alejandro and I woke up early to search for it, and it just doesn't appear. Brick: The one that finds it shall be regerded as the smartest Total Drama player! In an ironic way, the scene switches to Lindsay. Lindsay: Guys look! It's an enourmus ball! And it can be eaten! *eats it* Noah: Lindsay, that is a watermelon. And you must not waste it, it's the only good thing that Jasmine could found on this crappy ecosystem. Dawn: Hey, don't be rude to her. She has a pure and sane soul. Her aura is full of happiness. Noah: See Dawn. I know that you usually try to see the good side on someone, but, please react! Lindsay is a weak player. Lindsay: I'm not weak, i'm here to help. Lindsay: *conf.* I mean, why they don't appreciate my help? I'm not mean like Heather, LaFawnda or Joe. Noah: And I stated my arguments. That is the true. Dawn: But Noah, *grabbing his hand*, I know your life hasn't been easy. But if you ever feel alone or sad, just tell me, but please, don't try to turn your sadness into insults to others. Noah: *conf.* Wow, I had never been left speechless, and with a girl. The scene switches to the Villians Mansion. Anne: Scarlett? Scarlett: What is it? Anne: Don't you think that we are in the chopping log? Scarlett:'' Why we would? Alejandro isn't focused against us. And Eva and Jo have themselves as the target. '''Anne: We are the less relevant on the team. Also, they might...damn, here they come. Eva and Jo arrive, both of them arguing. Eva: You think that is being strong? Jo: Yeah, if carrying a baby elephant isn't a sign of being strong, I don't know what it is. Eva: Bah! I once moved a bus using only my teeth. Jo: That is why they are so ugly and broken. Like an old man teeth. Eva: That's it! *grabs Anne's hairspray and tries to hit Jo with it* Jo: Come on, make your best shot, MAGGOT! Eva: Maggot? MAGGOT? *squishes the can so hard, that it explodes on her face* Everyone laughs at Eva, but she grabs another can, and causes it to make a bigger explosion, while the scene switches to the Anti-Heroes. Mike: Topher, you must tell me how to keep Zoey. Topher: You need to be closer with her, but now you are a flat character. Mike: Well, Katie, can you leave us alone for a moment? Katie: Ok, see you both later, I will go to the river. Zoey: What is it Mike? Mike: Do you still love me? I need to know. Zoey: Mike, we have suffered breakdowns, problems, and hate from the others, but I will love you always. Consider it forever. *kisses him* Mike: *feels something on his head, and soon realizes, that kiss gave him his personalities back* Thanks... Mike: *breathes* Hey yo girl. U seem like a good doll. *breathes* What happened? Zoey: You acted like Vito. Did you recovered your personalities? Topher: OMG! The community needs to know this, but wait, how you recovered Vito? And appearently, just Vito. Mike: Zoey kissed me, and suddenly, he appeared. Topher: Now I see. The way to recover all the others is to trigger them as you used to. Chris: Campers! Time to the suffering challenge! Move it! It will be even more dangerous! *laughs* The scene switches to a river with rocks. Chris: Well guys. We are bringing back Alejandro, Samey and Brick from Boney Island. *Chef drops them to the ground* Katie: And what is the challenge? Scarlett: It shall be a quick one, the weather is getting bad. Chris: Scarlett, we don't care! This challenge will take a lot of time, even days if necessary. Dave: And what it is? Chris: Let me explain. There are 17 rocks on this river, you must stay there the longest. There will be tides, the last contestant standing wins for his/her team. Last one gets elimination. Go! All the contestants, except for Dave go to the rocks. Dave: But it's too risky. Chris: It's not risky. Is more than that. It's brutal! Dave: What? *Chris shoves him, and he falls on the water* Chris: Now Dave will show you all where you will land when you fall from your rock. Dave: Wha...*falls in a waterfall*...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!! Chris: You better get ready! Here comes the first tide! Noah: Seriously? I mean...seriously! The tide shoves Jasmine. Jasmine: Tasmanian demons!!! *falls* Samey: This is so hard! And why is...*starts to rain* Chris: This is getting better! Awesome!!! Mike: Zoey? Are you Ok? Zoey: I'm getting too wet. *a lightning gets heared* And i'm scared. Mike: Here. Take this umbrella. Everyone, mainly Zoey: Mike! Watch out! Mike: What? Why? *gets struck by a lightning* Zoey: Mike! Are you ok? Mike: *breathes* Ah, kids today and their crazy lightning toys! Back in my days we didn't had one of those. Topher: And that's two personalities. Will Mike recover his personalities before the day ends? Will he save himself from being sewer food? Find out after the break in...oops, sorry Chris. Chris: Don't worry. Chef! *Chef pushes a button, creating a tide that swaps Topher away.* Chris:...in Total Drama: Revenge of the All-Stars! The scene turns black, after that, the scene shows that the others have lasted 16 hours in the rocks. Chris: Why they don't fall! Gwen: Because we will never do what you want! Now leave us alone. Chris: I don't think so. Tide incoming! The tide swaps Katie and Brick, while Gwen remains on her rock. Gwen: That was so hardcore! I will never say anything to you again! Dawn: Gwen, I feel like you just deemed us... Gwen: What? *a huge wave swaps Gwen and Lindsay away from the rocks* I hate you, McLean! Lindsay: A little help here Kyle? Dawn: This is too hard for us, why is Chris being so mean to us? Noah: You didn't watched all seasons, right? Dawn: Well, I watched all seasons but...*trips and falls to the water, almost falling* Noah: *grabs Dawn's hand before she falls from the waterfall* Now you are safe. Noah: *conf.* Even I didn't expect that one from myself, I would usually let everyone get eliminated as long as it isn't me, but I saw Dawn in danger, and well, I just...did that. Chris: Good that Dawn is safe, but she is out from the challenge anyways. So...*a tide appears and swaps Dawn and Noah.* Noah: You're such a jerk! *Scared, Dawn hugs him* *conf.* So strange. Yet awesome, and i'm not being sarcastic this time. Dawn: Sorry for that, but I was scared of falling. Noah: It's... OK. No problem, anyways, let's see what that will happen now. Chris: Interesting, we are left with some outcasts, and potential couples. Time to introduce the next level, Chef! Chef opens a huge cage, which releases Fang. Anne Maria: That creepy monster again? Scarlett: It's a shark, who has mutated due to Chris putting nuclear waste near it's habitat. Jo: Like if matters anyways. I want to see Eva being eaten by that shark, you better keep yourself hungry Fang! Eva is a rotten but tasty snack for you. Eva: Keep your mouth shot! You're going off here, and then, the shark will have a rotten food fest with you! Jo: What? Oh, that's it! *Jo goes to where Eva is and they start to fight.* Eva: Those are girly moves! You are too weak, better leave me alone, we all know I can beat you. Jo: You dumb bi**h! *both fall from the rocks, and Fang start to chase them* Eva: Great! I'm out! And our chances of winning are over. See you in hell, or I should say, in the sewers. Jo: *conf.* Her comments are weak, she fears me, I'm sure i'm not going before her. Alejandro: *back in the rocks* And we want Jo out, if we lose this one, and then maybe Eva. Samey: I'm getting tired. Can we just rest a little bit? Alejandro: Samey, you must win this for your team, here, come with me. *they hug* Anne: *screams, interrupting that moment* My hair is ruined! I just noticed it! Why I can do? I ran out of hairspray! This is an emergency! Scarlett: Take it easy. It isn't the end! Anne: Almost! Mike: Just calm down. When this ends, you will repair your hair. Anne: *walking towards Mike and Zoey* You just shut up! Because of you, I lost every hope in love! Now you have Zoey, yeah. You both are just another flat couple! *she trips and falls* I'm not over with you yeeeeeeeeeeeeet! Scarlett: Well, as I know, my team has a 40% of probablilities of getting inmunity, same as the Anti-Heroes, but the Heroes only have 20%. Tine to increase our odds. Scarlett throws a bunch of rocks to Mike. Mike: *breathes* *Mike dodges all rocks* Wow, try again girl. You cannot beat Svetlana! Zoey: And there is the third. Now we just need to...*Mike grabs her* Mike: Don't worry friend! We will make a perfect dive! Svetlana will have another gold medal for her! Zoey: Svetlana or Mike, the point is to stay in the rocks! Not to dive in the water! Mike: *breathes* Oh, damn. *they fall* Chris: And the Anti-Heroes are done! It's down to Heroes and Villians! Now let's finish this soon! I need to go to my beauty sleep now! Noah: *in the bottom* And it has surely worked... Scarlett: Alejandro, leave the girl alone. We need to win this. Alejandro: I will never leave her alone, she is mi amor. Scarlett: Whatever, let's just finish this. *Scarlett walks towards Samey, trying to push her* Sorry, we must secure our victory. And for that, I need you out. Alejandro stops Scarlett from pushing Samey, pushing her instead. Scarlett: I swear you will regret thiiiiiiiiis!!! Samey: What did you do that? Scarlett is a dangerous person, she can get revenge on you. Alejandro: I swear to be with you until the end. You have changed the person I used to do, and I didn't needed to manipulate you. You are the most perfect person I have met, I will do anything to keep you with me. *They kiss.* Chris: Let's end it! *a tide swaps them, however, Samey lands before Alejandro* Chris: And the Villians win! The Heroes get the second place and Anti-Heroes must boot someone. Eva: Finally a victory! Jo: And all thanks to me. I rule this team. *Eva glares at Jo, Scarlett glares at Alejandro, and Anne just keeps using hairspray.* Anne: *conf.* This team will destroy itself in pieces, but I think I will be safe. Well, as long as it isn't me they can kill eachother. The scene switches to the Anti-Heroes cabin. Mike: What we can do now? We have to vote off someone. And i'm friends with almost everyone here. Except for Gwen and Katie, we should vote one of them. Zoey: But they are my friends! I think Dave is a good choice. Dave: *on the other side, with Gwen and Topher* I think we should vote off Mike, he is a huge threat, plus, he costed us the challenge. Topher: If you ask me, Katie is still a potential target. We could also vote off her. Gwen: Mike is more of a threat, and he is recovering all his personalities, and if it ends up like in the last All-Stars...just no. Dave: As I know, he is still missing one. Gwen: *puts Mike a fedora* Done! All the four are back! Dave: Now he is a bigger threat. But we are three, we need one more vote to get him out. Topher: It all depends on the sweet girl? I think she is in the other side. Gwen: This can end in a tiebreaker, and I have bad experiences with those. We must gain her trust. Dave: Voting Mike off as an alliance can be dangerous. What if Zoey searches for revenge? Topher: Easy! We just target her next time we lose, and we can make the merge. On the other side, Katie gets to where Mike and Zoey are. Katie: Hey guys, what are you talking about? Zoey: Katie, we must vote off someone, and it needs to be Dave. Katie: Why? He doesn't seem as a threat. Mike: They are targeting us, we are on the chopping log, about to fall, we need your vote, and if we end in a tiebreaker, I could win it. Zoey: So, you're with us? Katie: I'm afraid, but count with me. ELIMINATION CEREMONY Chris: Anti-Heroes, your first time here, and I would like to inform you that someone needs to go, yeah, this is an elimination episode. Now it's time for the vote. Everyone is showing voting off someone, Katie is shown choosing between two players, but she finally decides over one. Chris: With the votes casted and five marshmallows here, I think we can start now. The next people are safe: Zoey. *Zoey catches her marshmallow* Katie. *Katie catches her marshmallow, and celebrates with Zoey* Chris: Topher. Topher: Thanks Chris. Chris: And last, but not least, Gwen. Gwen celebrates with Topher. Chris: And the fifth and last marshmallow goes to... Suspense music... Chris: Fang's stomach! *throws the marshmallow to Fang* Everyone: What??? Chris: Yes, we are tied, both Mike and Dave...*showing the votes*...have three votes each. I would make a tiebreaker challenge, but this time, the power will be with the Villians, as they are the winners. So, Villians, who is going home? Everyone start to argue about who to eliminate, but they suddenly stop. Anne: Well, we have decided, and we decided to eliminate...*suspense music*...Mike! Zoey and Mike: What? Anne: I told you that I wasn't over with you yet. Zoey: Why Mike? I want to get out! Alejandro: Zoey, the decision is final, we voted off Mike. Nothing against you, but we saw him as a threat. Now goodbye Mike, Mal, or whatever you are called now. Mike: Well, I had fun with you all. But I will miss Zoey. Zoey: I will miss you too. *They kiss, but they are cut by Chef, who drags Mike to the Boat of Losers, which leads him to the Sewers of Shame* Chris: Now that was pretty shocking. But now, Villians, who will go to the Exile Island? Alejandro: The weakest and prettiest, Lindsay. Lindsay: But i'm not weak! Eva: Yes you are the weakest of all contestants. Jo: Why do you think you were the first voted off last time? Lindsay: That is so mean! I will show everyone that i'm not weak! *Everyone laughs.* Chris: Yeah, whatever. Chef! Take her to her ride. Lindsay: Will I arrive on a limousine? *Chef drags Lindsay to a boat* Lindsay: Can I get another boat? This is so ugly and dirty. Chris: Yeah...no. *He and Chef laugh* Lindsay dissapears from view, and the scene switches to Alejandro and Samey, who are in the forest. Samey: Do you think they saw me go? Alejandro: I think they don't, but we are togheter again. They kiss, but Brick appears behind the bushes. Brick: And...there goes Samey. She is now with the others, I warned her anyways. But if she gets sent home, it's all her fault. I wonder how Lindsay is doing at Exile. The scene switches to Exile Island. Lindsay: I need to sleep, I think this is a good place. *she rests on a tree, but something falls on her head.* Lindsay: What? *gasps* Could it be? Lindsay: *conf. in BI* I've just gained a crucial power in the game. Yeah, nobody will underestimate me anymore. THE END Category:Blog posts